


Monday Morning

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Dean wants to make sure you start your week off right.





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> One Monday morning, a dear friend of mine and I were texting about crappy Mondays, which lead to some venting, which lead to sharing gifs of Jensen to make us feel better. Inspired by the famous, embedded pic (not mine), a fluffy little fancy started to form in my brain but…I’m me, so it got real smutty real quick. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Smoothing out your simple black dress, you couldn’t help but groan in overdramatic misery at the thought of the day ahead. Outside, it was hot, humid, and pouring rain. You were out of coffee, which meant leaving early for a mandatory stop at an overcrowded Starbucks. And after that circus, a forty-five minute commute and a full, busy day at work awaited you.

But worst of all was having to leave your bed behind. The bed where a warm, naked Dean Winchester was softly snoring, comfortably nestled between the sheets the two of you had nearly destroyed last night.

It was only 6:07 am, and this particular Monday could already go fuck itself.

You’d been sure that you’d never see Dean Winchester again, after he and his brother saved you from a Ghoul almost two years ago. You were immediately drawn to him- to his strength as he wrestled with that horrible creature then blew its head off, to his kind and gentle touch when he’d patched up a small cut on your arm, to those mesmerizing green eyes framed with long, full lashes. He was all brawn and heart and sex, wrapped up in seventy-three gorgeous inches of smart-ass machismo. Thankfully you hadn’t been horribly injured that night, and had gotten the chance to show him exactly how grateful you were that he’d saved your life.

Much to your surprise, he called you up months later, when he happened to be rolling through town. He called again a few months after that. And then any time he was within a sixty-mile radius of you, he was sure to let you know.

Nights with Dean, although few and far between, were nothing short of amazing. Almost unreal. How a man could know a woman’s body - your body - so well was astounding. And whenever your phone buzzed and that gravelly, alluring voice answered your hello, anything that you may have had planned was cheerfully cast aside.

A low whistle trilled through the air as you emerged from the bathroom. “Damn, sweetheart. You clean up nice.” Dean was propped up on his side, his gaze roaming over your dress and stockings.

“Well, I at least have to  _try_  and create the illusion that I’m a professional,” you giggled, slipping on a pair of heels. “Stay as long as you want, just make sure the door’s locked when you leave.” Walking over to him, you leaned down, unable to resist running your fingers over the scruff covering his jaw as you pressed your lips against his. “I’m glad you called,” you purred, “and thank you for a fantastic night.”

You squealed as Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you down on top of him, catching your lips with an intense, all-consuming kiss that put your little farewell peck to shame.

“Deeeeaann…” you whined when he eventually let you breathe, “I have to go to work.”

He wrapped his arms around you tighter, pressing your fully clothed body against his bare chest. Although the comforter covered his lower half, you felt his erection poking your stomach, getting harder with each brush of his lips along the side of your neck.

“Come on, Y/N, it’s not every day I’m in town,” he said, his voice still thick with sleep and seduction. “Can’t you play hooky? Take a sick day?”

“Don’t tempt me, Winchester. Mondays are busy and… have a busy day, and…” you trailed off, the slow roll of his hips and his mouth on your skin tugging you back into the memories of the previous night. On any other given day, the only thing you wanted inside of you at this hour was a copious amount of caffeine. But the thought of Dean’s long, magnificent cock, his broad tongue, or his thick fingers shocking you awake was so much more appealing…

Dean flipped you over, caging you between him and the mattress, one large hand drifting down to cup and knead your breast. “Is the place gonna fall apart without you? Will it all turn to shit if Y/N isn’t there to keep everything under control?” he teased, his teeth grazing the patch of skin where your neck and shoulder met.

You could feel your resolve fading, yearning to give in to the muscled arms that had you trapped. You wanted to fall back under the spell of those succulent lips that had inspected and savored every inch of you mere hours ago, surrender to those fingers that touched and stroked and played with the deepest parts of you…

“Mmm…ugh. I’m sorry Dean, I can’t. I gotta go in,” you sighed, resenting adulthood and all its rules and responsibilities.

“All right, baby girl.” Dean pulled himself up on his knees, his fully hard cock jutting out and all but making you drool. “You’re at least gonna let me have breakfast before you leave, right?”

“I don’t have time to make you breakfast!”

“I know,” he smirked, curling his tongue over his bottom lip and giving you a wink. “But I have time to eat.”

“What are you talk-“

His calloused hands wrapped around your ankles, urging you to raise your knees and let your legs fall open.

He ran his hands over the sheer, sleek fabric of your thigh-highs, fingers dancing along the lacy tops. “These are fuckin’ sexy as hell, Y/N.  _You_ are fuckin’ sexy as hell.” The hem of your dress started to creep over your waist at his insistence, revealing your bright red panties.

Okay…it wouldn’t be the end of the world if you were a little late today.

A soft moan drifted from your throat as his warm palm pressed against your covered sex. Your hips rocked, the friction sending waves of need coursing through your waking veins while arousal gathered between your legs.

“Can’t have you going to work all hot and bothered now, can we?” he crooned. “Gotta have your head in the game…can’t spend the whole day all horny, thinking about how bad you wanna come, right Y/N?” He hooked the waistband of your underwear, sliding the crimson silk down and over your legs, and flung them carelessly over his shoulder.  ”And we definitely can’t let you leave wearing those wet panties.” Your back arched as he swirled the tip of one finger at your soaked entrance, coating it with your juices and grazing along your slit. “That would just be so wrong. So naughty. Very…unprofessional.”

“Fuck, Dean,” you whimpered, your heart racing, chest rising and falling with quickening breaths as your skin flushed pink.

Dean flashed you that cocky smirk again, that winsome smile laden with sensual promises he fully intended to keep. “Gotta make sure you start your day off right, Y/N.”

His head dipped down, plush lips and coarse stubble skimming the bit of exposed flesh on one thigh, then the other. A shudder rolled through you when you felt his hot breath against your core, the very tip of his tongue flicking against your folds. You bucked your hips, gripping the short locks of his dark brown hair.

The vibrations of his low chuckle shot right through you, the long, heavy glide of the lick from your entrance to your clit causing you to cry out for more.

He slipped his tongue inside you, twisting, tasting, licking what felt like every centimeter of your pussy. Your moans mingled with his while he devoured you, lapping up the juices that flowed steadily as he worked you into a frenzy.

He pulled back slightly, replacing his tongue with two dense fingers that slid in with a slight sting, but without resistance. You were a little sore from last night’s activities, but the slight twinge of discomfort dissipated instantly. Dean was a fucking savant with those fingers, the way he worked your cunt with them, how he reached and discovered places hidden deep inside of you.

“Taste so good, Y/N,” he growled, pumping inside you slowly, barely brushing your sweet spot. “Got the sweetest little pussy on earth. So tight and warm, always so wet for me…goddamn perfect.”

Normally, Dean loved to take his sweet time with you, teasing and edging you to the point of insanity before he’d finally make you fall apart. But right now, he was determined to get you off, and get you off hard. Plush lips wrapped around your clit, sucking lightly as his fingers gained momentum, delivering unwavering hits on your g-spot. You writhed beneath him, pushing against the skillful hand that fucked you toward oblivion. The heat spread in your body, pulsing and churning as the pressure gathered in your belly, unbridled need washing over you. You were lost now, addicted to the sensations he mercilessly filled you with.

“Dean…Dean, do that thing…please…” you urged, lifting your legs higher and spreading them wider.

He raised his head.

“You mean this thing?”

He began jerking his fingers inside you hard and fast, the obscene, smacking sound of your sodden cunt filling the room.

“Yes…oh god…oh  _fuck_  Dean…” you moaned, letting your own fingertips work your throbbing clit, the tension in your abdomen heavy and pounding and ready to give. “G-gonna come, gonna come so  _fucking_ hard baby…”

Somewhere under the sound of your gasping breaths you heard him hum in satisfaction. “That’s it, Y/N,” Dean snarled, his tone nearly feral. “That’s my girl, wanna feel you fuckin’ come all over me…” You felt another finger slide against you, lightly teasing the tight hole of your ass before gently pushing in.

Bolting upright, you gripped the bed sheets for dear life as your vision went white. Howling his name as pure, raw euphoria surged through every part of you, your entire body shook violently as he pushed you over the edge. You came hard, hot slick pouring from your cunt, splashing against your thighs and Dean’s practiced fingers.  A clamor of noises ripped from your throat, the waves of your climax flooding every one of your senses.

Dean never stopped, never broke his rhythm or switched up any movement, determined to keep you sailing through your high for as long as possible. He only quit when you wrapped your fingers around his wrist, gently urging him to back away.  

You lay there panting, catching the breaths that flew away with your orgasm, basking in the afterglow. Sliding his palms under your ass, Dean lifted you to his mouth and licked up your come, gently dragging his tongue against your dripping entrance.

Eventually, you drifted down, feeling the damp nylon of your stockings sticking to your hot skin. You knew you were a mess now, completely unpresentable to anyone but the beautiful, green-eyed hunter that never failed to blow your mind.

Dean slithered his way up, looking much too proud of himself and caught your lips with his.

“Good morning, by the way” he mumbled.

Sighing, you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Dean-”

“I know, ya gotta get going.”

Smiling, you nodded toward your nightstand. “Hand me my cell?”

He obliged, placing the phone in your hand and rolling back on to the bed. You scrolled through your contacts, finding the one you needed, and clicked ‘call’.

“Mr. Novak? It’s Y/N. I’m afraid I won’t be coming in today…I think I pulled a muscle during yoga yesterday, I can barely walk…okay, thanks.”

Sitting up, you placed your phone back on the nightstand, then turned to a grinning Dean.

“Pulled a muscle, huh?” he winked.

You straddled him, grinding against his solid cock, running your palms over the muscles of his chest.

“Yeah, and I should probably show up tomorrow walking a little funny. So take this damn dress off of me and get to work, Winchester.”

**_~Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from you!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie) and check out some extra content!


End file.
